<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dearly Beloved (We Be Gathered Here Today) by SecretEnigma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636389">Dearly Beloved (We Be Gathered Here Today)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretEnigma/pseuds/SecretEnigma'>SecretEnigma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lunoct Week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, And Blasterfire Happens in the Background, Ardyn is Barbosa In This Circumstance, Don't copy to another site, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Impromptu Weddings, In Which the Crazy Space Uncle Officiates Your Wedding, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Kissing, Lunoct Week, Lunoct Week 2020, Weddings, What Was I Thinking?, What if FFXV but in space, and with PIRATES, magic in space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretEnigma/pseuds/SecretEnigma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Lunoct Week 2020. Prompt used: Wedding</p>
<p>All Noctis wanted to do was finish up a brief trip on his uncle's spaceship and then find a nice romantic spot to propose to the love of his life. Then pirates happened, and ancient magic crystals, and space battles, and fending off a boarding from said pirates over said magic crystal.</p>
<p>You know what? He was going to propose anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lunoct Week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lunoct Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dearly Beloved (We Be Gathered Here Today)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pretty sure EVERYBODY knows just from the title and tags what scene from Pirates of the Caribbean inspired this. Funnily enough I've never actually watched the movies? Any of them? Just imbibed a bunch of memes and youtube clips and the pirate wedding with Barbosa as the crazy uncle/officiator was the best one by far, and one of my friends heartily agrees with me. So when I mentioned that I was doing Lunoct Week and was considering doing the wedding prompt, I was summarily informed that I HAD to do something based on the PotC wedding. I had to. I replied that I had actually been more leaning toward ignoring the prompts for this entry and just doing a sci-fi setting, to which I was told- "Why not both?"</p>
<p>Why not both indeed, I thought, and thus this short and quirky little thing exists. Hopefully it's as fun to read as it was to write. XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now was <b>really</b> not the best time for a pirate attack. Granted, no time was really the best time for a pirate attack, especially since those usually involved pesky things like boardings at best and “holes punctured in the hull so we all die in the vacuum of space” at worst, but really. He had finally gotten everything prepared. He had the ring, he had the speech memorized in his head, he’d even gotten his father’s blessing right before the trip —if one could call “already buying baby toys and clothes with a gleeful expression” a blessing—, all he’d wanted to do was to get this trip done and then take Luna to a nice, private spot to finally propose.</p>
<p>And now there were <b>pirates</b> everywhere and their three day journey through slip-space had turned into a two week adventure of pirates stealing a giant, ancient crystal that could power either an entire space station or a giant super weapon —guess which one the pirates wanted—, stealing the crystal <b>from</b> the pirates, and now being chased down and boarded by said angry pirates who wanted their stupid rock of doom back —that was also a long lost family heirloom of Noctis’s line, and possibly born from the same source as his ancestral magic but he was <b>not thinking about that</b> right now because he had bad guys to fight off and a thwarted proposal to sulk over—.</p>
<p>It didn’t help that Uncle was having <b>far</b> too much fun for someone who was the captain of a ship that had just been boarded.</p>
<p>Noctis ducked under the electrostaff someone tried to hit him with, sword flickering out to slice the enemy open before he had to raise a shield spell to repel the barrage of blaster fire from another pirate. A blur of motion and golden hair and the blaster fire stopped as Luna bisected the man with a flick of her star-trident, wayward blood evaporating in a glimmering trail of gold light. Noctis had just enough presence of mind to keep his shield spell up for safety as he watched her fight, a controlled solar storm in human skin, a weapon of pure energy spinning expertly in her hands as the spiraling vines and flowers of her channeling tattoos shone like sunlight.</p>
<p>Despite the situation, it was entrancing. Her golden flowers so much more beautiful than his own bright blue void-dragons curling up his arms and chest and temples like great, glowing serpents.</p>
<p>Something —someone— bounced off his shield spell with a curse and he snapped out of his daze. A twist of <em>will-magic-demand</em> down through his channeling marks and his sword was back in his hand, an enemy falling to his blade with a glimmering blue strike. There seemed to be no shortage of enemies, no shortage of <b>problems</b>, and really there had been no end of interruptions keeping him from doing what he really wanted to do on this trip. Maybe it was the frustration, maybe he was just feeling heady and reckless because Luna had never looked more beautiful than now when their lives were on the line, but when he fought through the crowd and they tucked themselves into the same alcove to avoid the rattling howl of a blaster cannon, Noctis ducked his mouth close to her ear and shouted, “Luna!”</p>
<p>“Yes?” She called back over the racket as Ignis threw a grenade from behind his cover and the blaster cannon pirate went down with a sharp explosion.</p>
<p>Noctis grinned at her, “Marry me!”</p>
<p>She stopped mid-movement, hastily tucked herself back into cover and looked at him with wide eyes, “I … I don’t think now is really the <b>time</b>, Noctis!”</p>
<p>Gladio ran past their hiding place with a throaty battle roar, wings fully outstretched as he cannoned into a group of unprepared pirates. Noctis absently sent a knife into the throat of one that got too close to their alcove before pushing on stubbornly, “You have a better time in mind?”</p>
<p>Luna threw her hands in the air, then summoned a spear of pure light and threw it over Noctis’s head to pin the enemy sneaking up behind him to the far wall, “Yes! Some time when we are not ten minutes away from possible death by pirates!”</p>
<p>Noctis caught her wrist and pulled her close before she could leave, “We may not <b>have</b> more than ten minutes,” he said with more sincerity than he’d ever wanted to have to say that phrase, “we may not even have <b>two</b>. And if that’s all we have, I at least want to spend those last two minutes as your husband.”</p>
<p>Luna inhaled, exhaled, and for a moment he thought she was going to pull out of his grip and run back into the battle without answering. Then she muttered something definitely not appropriate for a lady of her status and pressed her lips against his. She pulled back, Noctis swung her to the side, out of the way of the enemies who had just leaped over their little hiding place. They danced around each other, fighting off the newest wave, then Luna was the one to catch his wrist and shout over the blaster fire, “Yes!”</p>
<p>Noctis could almost feel his channeling tattoos glowing with his joy, “Yes?”</p>
<p>“Yes! I’ll marry you!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, go <b>Noct</b>!” Prompto cheered from … somewhere, possibly up in the vents because that was the only place he had a chance of sniping anything safely in this crowded battleground.</p>
<p>Riding high on adrenaline and joy both, Noctis let a fire spell surge out of his fingers at the nearest enemy, then turned to where his uncle was whirling in and out of a knot of particularly large and tough-skinned pirates, his sword only leaving grazing marks on them so far, “Ardyn!” His uncle ducked under the butt of a blaster rifle, one hand clamped possessively on his atrocious “captain’s” hat, and made a noise that might have been demonic screeching or might have been an acknowledgement of Noctis’s voice. Noctis took it for the latter, “Marry us!”</p>
<p><b>That</b> got his uncle’s attention, “Wha-, <b>I’m a little busy at the moment, Nephew Mine</b>!”</p>
<p>Someone charged Luna with a knife just as Noctis sensed movement behind him. He didn’t hesitate to call a spear to his hands, pirouette around Luna and stab the knife wielder through the chest, trusting her to take care of whoever had been approaching his back. Another rush of fighting-defending-blasterfire-blades before Noctis could catch his breath again and shout, “<b>Uncle</b>!”</p>
<p>Somewhere in the chaos, he heard his uncle laugh, high and wild and crazed as any magic user who had survived piloting a ship through the Void Space when he was just a teenager, “<b>Fine</b>!” A blur of movement and his uncle was suddenly balanced on one of the central consoles at the front of the bridge, overlooking the battle with a manic smile and blood red crystalline tears of magic weeping down his face like bad makeup. He swatted aside the blaster fire that was aimed at him with a red-tinted shield and pressed his hand over his heart, shouting to be heard over the melee, “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today-!” An electro-mace slammed against his shield, nearly cracking it and Ardyn’s face twisted irritably in a way Noctis knew too well. Noctis ducked and lightning <b>cracked</b>, all the ship lights flickered wildly before stabilizing as the pirate with the mace went flying past in a limp, smoldering heap, “To <b>silence you</b>, filthy cur! Don’t interrupt me, I’m <b>officiating my nephew’s wedding</b>!”</p>
<p>The battle continued and so did his uncle’s speech, flowery and eccentric and probably far too involved for a life and death situation. But Noctis heard the “do you take this woman as your bride?” bit in there somewhere and shouted “I do!” in the same moment he hit an enemy with a mace like he would a ball.</p>
<p>More fighting, more shouting. At one point the artificial gravity generator took exception to all the magic being thrown around like candy in the ship and reset itself, leading to everyone spinning wildly in the air trying to defend themselves or hit the enemy while floating in zero g before the generator came back on and returned them all to the floor, but he was very sure he heard Luna shout “I do!” in response to Ardyn’s question right before they all hit the floor again.</p>
<p>Somewhere in all this mess, the rest of their crew had started laughing and whooping, even though it was a life and death fight and really, once the adrenaline wore off, Noctis would be wondering <b>why</b> he had thought getting married in the middle of a firefight was a good idea.</p>
<p>Eh, that was Galahdians for you. They wouldn’t be Uncle’s handpicked crew for his precious ship the <em>King’s Glaive</em> if they hadn’t been just as crazy as he was.</p>
<p>Ardyn summoned a storm of red blades that rained down around him, skewering more than a few chairs and consoles as well as enemies, making more lights blink spasmodically as he shouted, “You may now kiss-!”</p>
<p>Someone threw a grenade at him that he swatted away, triggering a frantic game of demented magical hot potato to send the grenade back toward the diminishing pirate horde before it went off, “I <b>said</b>, ‘you may now kiss’-!”</p>
<p>Someone fired a <b>rocket launcher</b> in the enclosed space of the bridge and Noctis’s magic shield shuddered under the force of it, but between him and Ardyn, the essential bridge systems and the crew were all safe. Gladiolus shook sparks off his wings and roared impatiently, “Oh just <b>kiss already</b>, Noct! You two know what he’s trying to say!”</p>
<p>One of the crew barreled by —probably Tredd, judging from the laughter— and shoved Luna into Noctis’s startled grip. She grinned up at him, breathless and wild-eyed, and he didn’t protest when her hands tangled in his hair and pulled him down for a hard kiss.</p>
<p>A cheer went up from the crew, and Ardyn ignored the warning bellow of his long-suffering first mate Titus and lit the bridge with a lightning spell that almost blinded everyone. In the sputtering silence that followed, everyone panted for breath and looked around blinking, eventually realizing that … the fight was over. Ardyn’s magic blast had taken out the last of the pirates. Their ship had already been destroyed right after the boarding party made it on, so that had truly been the last of them.</p>
<p>“Well if that was all it took,” Gladio grumped, “why didn’t one of you Channelers do that soon-.”</p>
<p>The gravity generator shut down with a bad-tempered whine and everyone was floating. Noctis could hear the poor thing clicking away busily under the floor, trying to reset itself from the massive overcharge. Pelna was already using some of the other glaives to propel himself down toward the floor so he could take a look when Ignis broke the surprised silence with a prim, “<b>That</b>. Is why none of the Channelers did that sooner. Our technology is magic <b>resistant</b>, not magic <b>proof</b>.”</p>
<p>Prompto squirmed out of the vent and joined in the floating, “Well, it’s not cloud nine, but our newlyweds <b>are</b> floating!”</p>
<p>Noctis groaned into Luna’s hair as she held onto him even tighter and started giggling into his shoulder. The rest of the crew started heckling either Prompto for the bad joke or Noctis and Luna for their “spectacular wedding”. Luna leaned up to whisper in his ear, “Well, I suppose we’ll have more than just ten minutes to be husband and wife now.”</p>
<p>Noctis’s grip on her waist tightened, a giddy, nervous thrill in his stomach, “Guess you’ll just have to be stuck with me, then. Sorry you didn’t get that traditional flower wedding.”</p>
<p>Luna blinked up at him with pure mischief and joy in her eyes, “Well, <b>I’m</b> not. Those things take months to prepare and my brother would have driven me mad with the minutiae.” She giggled into his shoulder again before saying, “No, I think a spaceship battle wedding is <b>perfect</b>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>